


Blanket

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Sheriarty Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Flufftober, Gift Giving, M/M, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 - Day 3 *posting late*





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: davin-james-gethin-vernon-mcgann.tumblr.com

Since Sherlock had all but moved in (he stayed 4-5 nights out of 7 and was comfortable treating Jim's home as his own, but hadn't formally moved belongings in), he'd taken to walking around nude in the mornings until clothing was absolutely necessary. However, many mornings were chilly, especially in the English autumn, so Sherlock took it upon himself to steal his boyfriend's favorite blanket- an expensive, luxurious, bamboo plush throw- to wrap around himself. It was cozy, it fit, and it smelled like Jim. It was the perfect blanket.

This annoyed Moriarty for, really, no good reason. He didn't use it often. But what if he decided he wanted to?! What then?! But he couldn't seem to win an argument against Sherlock for using it. The solution became clear.

One morning, Sherlock woke alone in Jim's flat since the other man had left early to attend to some business. Nude as always, and chilly, he immediately went to the linen closet to fetch the blanket he loved so much. He was thrilled to be able to go, at least temporarily, without an argument on it. However, there was something new in the linen closet: a new blanket, nearly identical except for the color, folded neatly and tied up with a ribbon. There was a note attached. Sherlock took the folded blanket and read the note on it. In Jim's handwriting: '_**Stop using mine. You have your own now. x -JM**_'

Sherlock pulled a face and put the blanket back, retrieving the one he'd always used and cocooning himself in it. He went to the kitchen to pour himself coffee and then settled on the sofa. He sent his boyfriend a text: '_**Nice try, but this one smells like you and the new one won't. Congratulations on your new blanket. :) xx SH**_'

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
